(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of building construction and more particularly to the field of mounting antennas on buildings.
(2) Description of the Related Art
We are used to seeing radio and TV antennas on buildings throughout the world. We used to see Yagi, log-periodic, loop and similar antennas. With the advent of HDTV and satellite television, we are now seeing dish antennas. They all look fairly ugly and detract from the beauty of the building design. This is particularly true in residential housing areas. In such areas, each individual homeowner is free to select his own TV service provider. If service using an antenna is selected by the homeowner, a technician installs the antenna where he determines the best signal can be received. It may be the roof or a wall. Each service has a preferred antenna design and support structure. Examples are shown on FIGS. 1-6. Eventually, each house in an area has different antennas, sprouting at different locations and angles on each house, which renders the area less beautiful.
What is needed is an identical antenna mounting system for each house in a neighborhood. One way to force uniformity would be for a builder to preinstall a mount on the building.
Development of an antenna mount which can be preinstalled on a building, yet provide sufficient flexibility for the owner's needs represents a great improvement in the field of building construction and satisfies a long felt need of owners and builders.